To Lead a Kingdom
by Confessed4Life
Summary: You asked for it, so here is a sequel to my last fic "Home"
1. Chapter 1

Her heart pounded as she rolled from him and into the mud. Releasing a sigh of contentment, she looked up into the sun, smiling widely. Looking over to her he smiled at the sight. She lay naked beside him, covered in mud from head to toe. Lifting her hand, she blocked the sun from her face as she looked over to him.

"I can feel you looking at me."

"You're beautiful." he said softly, reaching for her.

"I'm covered in mud." she laughed as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes you are." he felt her smile against him as she pulled herself even closer to him. "We should wash up."

"Washing up is how we got this way."

Smiling widely, he took in a deep breath, "I had to do something to keep you to myself for a while longer."

"And you knew removing your clothes would make me forget my own name." she said as she lifted herself onto her elbow and looked down at him.

"Have you remembered?"

"Not just yet." she smiled "I'm sure you can help me remember. We have a while longer before they send someone after us." Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his, kissing him.

"No you don't." They turned quickly towards the voice, "They sent me to bring you back." Cara smiled as Richard handed Kahlan his shirt, trying to cover her.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you both enjoy being in the mud."

"Blushing, Kahlan looked to the ground as Richard smiled widely, "We liked the water too, but I was having trouble swimming and keeping Kahlan pleas-"

"Richard!" she cut him off, knowing if he finished, Cara would never let it go. Turning towards her, Kahlan attempted a smile, "We'll get cleaned up."

Rounding the corner, he pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately.

"Richard-" she whispered as his lips moved to her neck, "We're in the middle of the hall."

"No one is here."

Releasing a soft moan, she grabbed his head, holding it to her. "We should move into our room." she said breathlessly.

He moved slowly down the hall, sliding her along the wall, never pulling away from her. Pushing the door open, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

"Richard, the door." she moaned as he laid over her.

Giving a frustrated growl, he rushed to the door, pulling his shirt over his head as he closed the door. His breath caught in his throat as he turned to her. Dropping her white dress to the floor, she stared at him, smiling seductively as she slowly started to remove her corset. Opening his mouth, he reminded himself to breathe as he walked back to her. Standing beside the bed, his heart pounded as she handed him her corset and laid back on the bed. The sight of her lying naked before him further fueled the desire that was growing uncontrollably within him. Slowly, he reached forward and ran his hands over her, watching as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Richard..." she moaned softly, causing his heart to stop for a moment at the sound of his name on her lips. Sitting forward, she moved to her knees and moved to the edge of the bed. Reaching to him, she grabbed the top of his pants and quickly unlaced them. Her eyes never left his as she pushed his pants to the ground. Running her hands over his chest, she let out a moan of wanting and pulled him against her as her pressing her lips against his before pulling him on top of her. Sliding his hands along her sides, he moved his lips over her jaw, leaving soft kisses on her neck as she gripped his hair, holding him against her. Running his tongue over her ear, she released a light giggle that was quickly followed by a heated moan.

The feel of his lips on her skin set her on fire. The way he touched her made her heart pound as she arched forward, silently begging him not to stop. As his lips moved over her stomach, she arched forward as she pushed his head down. Smiling against her, he reached up and grabbed her hands. "Patience." he whispered before moving back up to her chest, making her give a soft disappointed moan. After a few moments, he gently cupped her breasts and slowly moved back to her stomach, moving where she wanted him. Quickly, she grabbed hold of the sheets, pulling as she released a loud moan. He felt her magic flow through him, threatening to destroy him. Silently thanking the spirits, he moved over to her, kissing her with all the passion he had in him. She roughly wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him to her as he bucked against her.

"You can't see Richard now." Cara said as she pushed back a member of the council, who tried to enter Richard and Kahlan's bedroom.

"Why not?" One of them asked as he crossed his arms.

"He's busy." She replied as she looked over to Zedd, who came to stand beside her.

Taking a step forward, the male council member sighed, "He cannot be too busy to meet with us."

"He…" Cara thought for a moment before smiling, "He is working on giving D'Hara an heir."

The council laughed for a moment before they realized she was not making a joke. "Then he is with another woman?" the smallest woman asked.

"Why would he be with-"

"The heir to D'Hara must be a male. The Mother Confessor cannot give him a son. It is forbidden. A male Confessor will be killed after birth. If he is to produce an heir, he must be with another woman."

She stood there for a moment, staring at the woman before her. "Lord Rahl will never be with anyone but The Mother Confessor."

"He must. It is the duty of Lord Rahl to produce an heir for his land. It is how it's always been done. D'Hara must be ruled by a Rahl. A male Rahl."

"What's wrong?"

They all turned to her, "Nothing." Cara stated looking back to the council. "They were just leaving."

"We will not leave until we have spoken with Lord Rahl. Now we will have another matter to address him with."

Confused, Kahlan turned back to their room, opened the door and leaned inside. "Richard, the council wishes to speak with you." Looking back to the hall of people, she closed the door and pushed through them.

"Go. I'll stay with Richard." Zedd said as he motioned for Cara to go after Kahlan.

He stepped out of the room, straitening his robe as he looked around to the people standing around him. "What did I do now?" he asked looking to Zedd, who shook his head.

"We received word that you have yet to acquire an army to put D'Hara back in line."

"Why does this concern you? You are not the council to D'Hara."

"It concerns us, when war is being brought on around The Mother Confessor."

"I assure you, Kahlan is safe." He replied quickly, growing angry that they would think he would allow any harm to come to her.

"The people need a Rahl. Simply taking the name is not all that is required. You must force them to obey your laws and commands."

Moving to the woman, Richard stood, towering over her "I will not force them to do anything."

"It is a necessary demand of the Lord Rahl." She replied as she slightly began shaking in fear.

Seeing the woman cower before him, he took a step backwards, "Forcing people to do something is how Darken Rahl ruled. I am not going to do the same things he did."

"Then you will give D'Hara an heir?" a man in the back said with a smile, pleased to have been the one to mention it.

"I was trying to." He said confused by the man's smug smile.

Stepping forward, the man came to a stop a foot away from him, "Your heir must be a male." His smile grew as Richard put it together. "The Mother Confessor cannot give you an heir. You must lay with another woman."

The anger within him rose quickly, he was thankful he didn't have his sword with him for he feared what he would have done with it. "I will lay with no other than my wife."

"You are Lord Rahl. You may have many wives." The man said happily, "It is very common for Lord Rahl to lay with every woman he wishes."

His knuckles turned white as he fisted his hands tightly at the mention of having another wife other than Kahlan. "I will not take anyone other than Kahlan Amnell, The Mother Confessor to my bed-To any bed-I will not touch another woman in that way-In any way!" He said, being sure to leave no room for them to reply.

They stared at him, each trying to return with a word of their own. "You will come to change your mind. A son is desired by all men. You made a mistake in marrying The Mother Confessor. She knows the importance of having an heir."

"Have you spoken with her about it?" Richard asked softly, smiling as they shook their heads. "If you will excuse me, I have things to attend to."

Zedd smiled widely as he followed his grandson down the hall.

Standing at the foot of the bed, he turned towards her as he removed his red robes. "What is it about me that make these people hate me?" he asked honestly.

"They don't hate you." she replied softly.

Tilting his head confused, he stepped closer to her. "You can't possibly agree with them." That's when he saw it. Tears collected in her eyes as she looked up from the floor and stared back him.

"They're right." She whispered, looking down the sheets around her. "I cannot give you a son." She grabbed the sheets in her hands, giving her something to do as she waited for his responce.

He moved quickly to her side, turning her to face him as he crossed his legs in front of him. "I don't need a son."

"You don't want a son." she repeated his words, "Richard, without a son, you do not have an heir."

"You can give me an heir-many heirs." He smiled, trying to ease the pain he saw in her eyes.

Shaking her head, she blinked, releasing the tears to fall freely down her cheeks. "You must have a male heir. I cannot give you a son, Richard. He would be a Confessor. We would have to-" she couldn't finish her sentence as her mind imagined having to kill their child.

"Maybe we wouldn't have to. Kahlan, maybe our son wouldn't-"

"Richard," she whispered, looking up to meet his eyes, "you saw what a son of mine turned into. You told me what he had done. The evil- There can be no male Confessors. It is not allowed."

He stared at her for a moment, watched as she gripped tighter at the blankets that lay over her legs. His heart pounded as he watched the fear grow within her eyes at the thoughts of having a child that could destroy the world.

"Kahlan," he started softly, trying to find the words as he reached towards her, taking her hands in his.

She shook her head as she looked back to the bed, "I cannot give you a son." She closed her eyes, trying to find the courage to continue, "But someone else can."

"Kahlan I-"

"Cara." She whispered, her eyes closed tightly as she spoke the name. "She can give you a son. A strong son to-"

"No!" he half shouted as he released her hands and moved away from her appalled at the thought. "I could-will never-Kahlan, you can't ask me to do that!" He was angry now. His mind began to race as he pushed back to the edge of the bed. He couldn't look at her. "You're my wife!" he shouted, looking away from her, "You're can't ask me to be with another woman!"

Standing, he walked a few feet from the bed, trying to calm himself before speaking once again. Running his fingers through his hair, he took in a deep breath. "How can you want me to do this Kahlan? How can you expect me to betray you?"

Staring at his back, she wiped the tears from her eyes as she took in a deep breath, trying to keep her voice from breaking as she spoke. "I don't want you to!" he turned to her, surprised by her tone, "Richard, I'm asking you to be with Cara! I'm asking you do something that breaks my heart!" she looked down to the bed, ashamed to have raised her voice to him. "She can give you a son. She can give you something I cannot." She felt her heart break as each word left her lips.

"Any woman can give me a son!" he shouted, taking a step towards her, "Maybe I should ask some of them!" immediately, he regretted his words as he looked into her wet blue eyes.

Slowly, she nodded her head, "If that's what you want-"

"No!" he stumbled back a step. "Kahlan, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

She looked to the bed for a moment and closed her eyes, trying to keep her heart from bursting through her chest. "It doesn't matter." She whispered almost too softly for him to hear. "You must have a son. It doesn't matter who the mother is."

"I don't want a son! Kahlan, if I can't have a son with you, then I do not want one."

"You need to have a son." She whispered as he moved back to her.

He sat beside her and waited for her to look up to him. "Kahlan." he spoke softly as he reached to her face and gently turned it towards him. "Our child-Our daughter," he smiled, "One of our daughters will take the throne of D'Hara. Kahlan, we can do things differently. Already, we had this palace built for us. The Mother Confessor is married. Married to a Rahl!" he laughed, "I'm sure that we can do this on our terms."

"If we can't? Richard what if- If we can't, promise me you'll-"

"No." he said softly, moving his hand from her face. "I will not promise to be with another woman, just to have them bare my son. It's wrong."

Tears collected in her eyes as she shook her head, "Like a Confessor taking a mate for his daughter."

His mouth opened at the realization of what he had said, "Kahlan, No I-"

She shook her head, looking up to him as she tried to fight back the tears. "I'm tired." she said softly before laying back and turning away from him as she pulled the blankets over herself.

"Kahlan-"

"Please." she said softly, closing her eyes as she hoped he wouldn't push. "I- Let's just sleep."

"Alright." he said softly as he crawled under the covers. "I love you Kahlan." he whispered into her ear before pressing a light kiss against it.

The bed shook as he settled in beside her. Laying on his back, he heard her crying, looking over to her, he wished he could pull her into his arms and hold her. Looking to the ceiling, he took in a deep breath. He wanted nothing more than to take back the entire conversation. To go back to the beginning of the day and stay in bed with the woman he loved without the worry of an heir. A son. He didn't care if he had a son. If he had Kahlan, he had everything he ever wanted but she wanted him to take Cara- to have her in thier bed, to have her bare his son. What if she gave birth to a daughter? It would have been for nothing and he would have to do it again. He couldn't bare the thought. Giving one last look back to her, he smiled, grateful she was laying beside him.

She cried silently, hoping he couldn't hear her, but the thought of having him with Cara or any other woman made her sick. This wasn't about her, she told herself. He needed an heir and the council was right that she couldn't give him one. She wanted nothing more than to roll over and beg him to hold her. She was freezing and she knew the only thing that would warm her was him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Kahlan?" he asked as he walked through the dining hall. "I've looked everywhere."

"She left before sunrise." Zedd said as he lifted his spoon to his lips. "The council wished her to give punishment to those waiting in their dungeon." he added as Richard sat down in the chair beside him.

"Zedd, she thinks Cara should bare my son."

"I know." he replied softly, looking at his grandson under his eyebrows. "The entire palace herd." he paused for a moment, wondering if he should ask what he was thinking. "Do you think Kahlan would love you any less if you were to have someone give you an heir?"

"No." he said quickly, knowing her feelings for him would never change. "She wouldn't. I- I would never be able to do it. I don't want a son if it means being with anyone other than Kahlan."

"I know." Zedd repeated before taking another bite of his soup. "She would not have suggested it lightly."

Leaning back in his chair, Richard sighed, "I won't do it." he said before drinking the water that was then placed in front of him.

"Do what?" Cara asked as she sat down in the chair across from him, on the other side of Zedd. No one said anything. Richard found it hard to look over to her. "I told her you wouldn't be willing-"

"When did she ask you?"

"After I told her what the council said-After she forced herself to speak." She crossed her arms as she leaned back, looking over to Zedd and then back to Richard. "She didn't see another way."

"I don't need a son!" he shouted as he pushed back the chair and stood.

"Lower your voice, Richard." Zedd said as he laid the spoon down in his bowl. "If you do not wish to give the people a son, then you must find another way."

"You have been quiet."

"I have nothing to say." Kahlan said without looking away from the road before them.

Moving quickly, the two women with her rushed to keep up with her. "The man you married to to have a son with another woman and you are speechless?" one of them laughed.

"He refuses to do it."

"You are a fool." the one on her left said as she laughed. "Richard Rahl will be in another woman's arms by nightfall."

"You don't know Richard, Margret." Kahlan said softly, pushing herself harder to keep her mind thinking of her breathing than the images that flooded her of Richard and Cara.

"I have made sure that he will bed another."

She stopped mid step, turned towards Margret and pushed her against the tree, her hand gripping tightly to the woman's neck. "What have you done?"

"What you should have done."

"What?" she shouted as the other woman came and tried to pull her from her friend.

"Lord Rahl has been given an elixir." The small woman said as she pulled on Kahlan's hands.

"Who gave it to him?"

"I did." Margret said with a smile. "Once he drinks from his cup, he will want the Mord-Sith as he has wanted no other. He will have a son."

"How long does it last?" Kahlan half cried as pressed her hand harder against the woman.

Suddenly afraid, Margret looked to the other woman, "Do something Alice!" she shouted, hoping she would pull Kahlan away from her.

"No." She replied softly, almost afraid to speak for fearing she too would upset The Mother Confessor. "I warned you, she would not be pleased."

Margret returned her attention to the woman tightly holding her against the tree, who stared into her eyes. "I did what I thought to be necessary. He needs a son. He needs to be with a woman who can provide-"

"How long will the elixir last?"

"It will last until he has taken a woman to his bed. The urges he will have will be uncontrollable. He will not be able to resist." Alice said softly, ashamed of what the council had done to him.

"It will only work with Cara?"

"No." Margret said softly, "Any woman will… meet his needs."

The ground shook as her magic flowed from her, darkening her eyes as the woman before her fell to the ground.

"Command me mistress." Margret said as she looked up to Kahlan.

"Go back to Richard. Tell him what you have done."

"You're not going back?" Alice asked confused.

Shaking her head, Kahlan took in a deep breath as she looked over her shoulder to the small woman, standing a few feet behind her. "No. If Zedd cannot help him, then he will…" she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. Her heart pounded against her chest at the thought of Richard being with another woman. "If it is done because of an elixir, then he cannot blame himself for this."

"I'm sorry mistress. I was wrong. I shouldn't have asked it to be done. Forgive me." Margret stared up at her, eyes wet with tears as she hopes to be forgiven.

"Go back to Richard tell him." Kahlan said softly before turning towards Alice. "Is there anything else the council has done?"

Shaking her head, she straightened herself, trying to prepare for her own confession. "No."

"Then you and I will return to Aydindril."

Closing his eyes, he pressed is back against the wall. "Zedd, I- When will Kahlan be back?"

Turning back to him, he sighed, "It will be a few days. She's gone to Aydindril. Don't you remember?"

Nodding, Richard tried to regain himself as he looked over to Cara. His heart pounded at the sight of her.

He hadn't realized he had moved until he felt Zedd trying to pull him away from her, but he didn't want to release her lips.

"What are you doing?" he shouted as Richard fought to get back to Cara.

Shaking his head, Richard blinked his eyes, hoping to make the feelings go away. "I don't know. I- I want-Cara." He breathed out as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

"What about Kahlan?" Zedd shouted as he jerked his grandson back.

Turning quickly, Richard attempted to calm his breathing. "Kahlan." He whispered as he looked around on the floor. "What have I done? Why would I-" he couldn't finish his sentence. He looked back to Cara and found his hands roaming over her body as he pressed his lips against her jaw.

She pushed him away from her, confused. "What is wrong with you? You just said you didn't want to-"

"I was wrong. I want to." He said as he attempted to remove her leather.

"Spirits, I'm too late, my mistress will be-"

They turned to her voice, "What are you talking about?" Zedd said quickly, pulling Richard back from Cara once again.

"You're mistress?" Richard asked trying to keep his focus on Margret's face, but found his eyes lowering to her breasts, loving the sight of them raise and fall with her every breath.

"Mother Confessor Amnell. I was supposed to be here before the elixir too effect."

"What elixir?" Cara said as she stepped beside Richard.

"The council knew the only way he would be with anyone other than my mistress was if he had no control." Margret said softly, looking directly to Richard as she spoke. "My mistress asked me to inform you so that if the Wizard could help he would and if he couldn't then you wouldn't feel bad about taking Cara or another woman to your bed."

His heart stopped at the image of Kahlan flashing through his mind. He loved her. How could he do this to her? He pushed Cara away from him, his back slammed against the wall, as he tried to distance himself from the two women standing before him. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts of having both women in his bed. The bed he shared with his wife. "No!" he shouted to himself as he reached for Cara, longing to feel her body against his.

They stared at him as he brought his knees to his chest and placed his head between them, running his fingers though his hair as he mumbled to himself. "Kahlan, Kahlan, Kahlan…" they could hear him chanting her name over and over as he tried to breathe. "Leave." He said loudly after a few minutes. "I don't want you near me!" He looked up for a moment, to be sure they were leaving. "Zedd. Stay."

He waited until Cara and Margret were gone before he desperately looked up to Zedd. "You have to help me." He said as he rubbed his hands roughly over his knees, trying to keep himself from following the women. "I can't do this to her. Help me."

"I'm afraid I cannot help you."

Looking into his grandfather's eyes, Richard blinked back the tears. "She knew and she didn't come back. Why didn't she come back?"

Kneeling down beside him, Zedd placed his hand gently on his shoulder, "I don't know." He replied honestly, wishing he could say something that would bring him some comfort.

"I need her, Zedd." He whispered before jumping forward onto his feet.

The day had passed incredibly slow to her. Each moment that passed, she thought only of Richard being with another woman. She told herself it needed to be done. That Richard would glad after his son was born. She knew it was a lie. After declining her dinner, she informed the servants that she would be going to sleep.

She closed the door behind her, before allowing herself to cry. She brought her hand up to her mouth, hoping to drown out the sound.

"Kahlan." She turned quickly to his voice. Her heart pounding as he walked quickly to her.

"Richard?" she asked, hoping her mind wasn't playing a trick on her. She saw the fire in his eyes, the elixir still within him. Shaking her head, she took a step back just before he reached her.

"How are you- The elixir-"

He grabbed her waist and pushed her back until her back was against the wall. "I want you." He said roughly as he pressed his body flush against hers, holding her still as she attempted to push him away from her.

"Richard," she breathed out as his lips connected with her neck, "How-" she forgot her words as he pulled her dress from her shoulders, exposing more flesh to eager lips. She grabbed his hair, pulling his face up to hers, pressing her mouth roughly against his. Pushing her dress to the floor, she stepped out of it as she walked him backwards towards the bed.

Lifting her into his arms, he laid her down on the bed before quickly removing all of his clothes and climbing over her. He pulled frantically at her corset, silently cursing the spirits for it keeping his skin from hers. Tossing it to the floor, he wasted no time. His lips moved slowly over her chest as his hands gently cupped her breasts, making her arch forward into him. Reaching between them he gave a rough pull on her skirt, ripping it from her body.

They both released a loud moan as his body connected with hers. Pulling her legs up, he wrapped them around him as he began to move within her. She couldn't get enough of him. It felt like months since they had been together. The feel of his lips against her skin was intoxicating. Holding his head against her, she tightened her legs around his waist, making him speed up his rhythm.

The rumble of her power sent him over the edge, causing him to collapse on top of her. He buried his face in her neck as he struggled to regain his breath. She held him against her, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist, fearing the disconnection, as she gently ran her fingers though his hair.

"I'm so sorry Kahlan." He whispered as he lifted himself up onto his forearms, still lying above her.

"Sorry? Richard you shouldn't-I'm the one who is sorry."

"Kahlan, I-"

"Stay." She whispered as he attempted to roll off of her.

Laying his head back on her chest, he sighed. "Kahlan, I almost… With Cara." She swallowed and he looked up to her, "I didn't-"

"I know."

"But you must have thought I-"

"I did." She said softly, ashamed of having such thoughts

He reached forward, gently caressing her cheek. "You have to know that I would never… I would never do that to you."

She pushed him forward as she sat up, pulling the blankets up over her. "You have to Richard." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "I cannot give you a son."

"No, you can't, but you can give me many, many daughters." He smiled, waiting for her to look up at him.

She smiled a small smile as she looked at him, "But I can't give you the one thing you need."

"You give me everything that I need." He said as he moved to her side and pulled her into his arms. "We can do this without a son. I know it's never been done before, but look at us. No one thought this was possible and here we sit, naked in bed together and we're talking about the possibility of children." He smiled widely as he pulled her even closer to him. "Our children."

"Richard-"

"Who says a woman can't lead D'Hara? It's never been done before, but that doesn't mean that it can't be. You've lived your entire life with a system that worked for your people. Now, maybe we have to change it so that it works for us too."

Looking up, she smiled at him, her heart pounded as she saw the belief of his words. "I hope you're right. I don't want to share you."

"You will never have to share me. I'm yours and yours alone."

She smiled widely before pressing her lips against his chin. "I love you, Richard." She whispered before pressing her lips to his ear.

"And I-"

Her finger silenced him as it pressed against his lips, "You don't have to say it. I already know."

"But I love to tell you and show you." He smiled.

"I wouldn't mind you showing me again." She giggled as he released a soft growl as she pulled him over her.

END! 3


End file.
